magirecofandomcom-20200223-history
Contributor's Guide/Events
Events Guide New Event Creation When creating a new event, the easiest method is to use a previous event of the same format as a template. A list of the latest Events to use as templates is found on the Wiki Status Page. On top of using a previous event as a template, this guide explains in detail the information required to build an event, plus the relevant templates in place. Required Data and Files Note these are just the normal requirements. Some events will have more/less data-gathering requirements. Event Templates Common Parameters= These parameters are used on all event types. Parameters *name_jp: The JP server name of the event *name_na: The NA server name of the event *release_jp: The first event duration on the JP server *rerun_jp: The 2nd event duration on the JP server *release_na: The first event duration on the NA server *rerun_na: The 2nd event duration on the NA server *event_banner_id: The ID number of the JP server banner image, up to 4 digits. Any leading 0s can be ommitted (i.e. 303 instead of 0303) *event_banner_id_na: only required IF the NA banner has a different ID; otherwise can be left blank *announce_id: The ID number of the JP server announcement image *announce_id_na: only required IF the NA announcement has a different ID; otherwise can be left blank |-|Training= In addition to the common parameters, Tower Events add the following: Parameters *target_surname: the surname of the target Magical Girl *target_firstname: the first name of the target Magical Girl *story: whether or not the event has a story mode (yes or no) |-|Tower= In addition to the common parameters, Tower Events add the following: Parameters *AP_jp: the JP server name of the Event AP, if applicable. *AP_en: the translation of the JP server Event AP name, if applicable. *AP_na: the NA server name of the Event AP, if applicable. *currency_jp: the JP server name of the Event currency. *currency_en: the translation of the JP server Event currenct name. *currency_na: the NA server name of the Event currency. *shop_currency_jp: the JP server name of the bonus shop currency, if applicable. *shop_currency_en: the translation of the JP server bonus shop currenct name, if applicable. *shop_currency_na: the NA server name of the bonus shop currency, if applicable. *stage_count: the number of stage types there are: **1: Story only **2: Story & Challenge **3: Story, Challenge, & EX Challenge |-|Branch= In addition to the common parameters, Branch Events add the following: Parameters *branch_item_x_jp: the JP server name of a given branch unlock item. *branch_item_x_en: the translation of the JP server name of a given branch unlock item. *branch_item_x_na: the NA server name of a given branch unlock item. *branch_item_x_img: the name of the image file, if different from the EN or NA names. Used if a file gets moved/renamed. *branch_item_x_owner: the Magical Girl the item is attributed to. **'item_1' and item_2 fields must be completed. item_3 is optional. *choice_nodes: whether or not the event has selection nodes (y''' or '''n) The Event Currency table must also be manually added each time, as different events use different currencies differently. |-|Boss= The Boss Event template has no additional parameters. Instead, the Event Currency table must be manually added each time, as different events use different currencies differently. |-|Accomplish= In addition to the common parameters, Accomplish Events add the following: Parameters *story_count: The number of story quests *challenge_count: the number of challenge quests *currency_jp: the JP server name of the Event currency. *currency_en: the translation of the JP server Event currenct name. *currency_na: the NA server name of the Event currency. Event Header The template can be manually added to events. This template adds the Banner/Announcement, Event Duration, and Table of Contents; this can be used for non-standard events i.e Magical Halloween Theater or Chiaki Riko's It's Okay to Be Clumsy. This template uses all of the common parameters. Event Currency Table Used to display the various event currencies. Must be manually added for Branch, Boss, and non-standard type events. Example code (from Rumors in Disguise): |} Event Limited Characters Where a character is limited to an event, use this template to dislay her after the event currency. Parameters *surname: the limited girl's surname *first_name: the limited girl's first name *rerun: if it's known that the girl gets rerun, the name of the next event where she will be available Event Memoria Not templated at the moment, so must be added manually each time there are bonus memoria. Example code (from Rumors in Disguise): Quests See Contributor's Guide/Quests Missions If there are no missions for this event, add the line There are no separate Missions for this event. Otherwise, this section is not templated. Current practice is to copy the table off of a recent similar event and use that as a template. Event Shop Same as Missions, current practice is to copy the table off of a recent similar event to use as a template. As a rule of thumb: *Separate different currency shops using . *If there are important notes, i.e. a limited currency amount, add these before the shop table. *Use and templates for Magical Girls and Items with image size of 50px. *Use template for Memoria. *Use tag for any unique items without their own page, i.e. a Magical Girl's destiny gems *If the images are not available, Backgrounds can be displayed as Home Screen Background. *If the images are not available, Costumes can be displayed as [[Magical Girl Name]] Costume [[costume link]]. Example: **Yui Tsuruno Costume https://magireco.fandom.com/wiki/Yui_Tsuruno/Costumes#Christmas Christmas *Shop currencies should be displayed at size 40px. Category:Contributor page